Tío Hao
by Adelle Beth
Summary: Ok, se que el título no es muy original , pero bueno u.u, fue idea de mi sis. Hao tendrá que hacer muchas cosas, junto a Hanna. 3 cap. Preparando tamales con Tamao
1. El pez dorado

Tío Hao

1 capítulo: El pez dorado

Estaba muerto…estaba definitivamente muerto…si Hanna no lo mataba lo haría Anna, ninguna de las dos opciones eran tentadoras, si quería salvar su miserable vida, tenía que pensar rápido…compraría uno nuevo, no, le daba flojera…mentiría! O sí, Hanna aún no podía sospechar, hasta que él pensara otra cosa…

Hao: Ese maldito pez! Buena hora en la que se muere!

Hanna: Tío Hao!

Hao: -sobresaltándose- Hanna? Que haces aquí?

Hanna: o.o… ya pasaron 2 semanas, ya era hora de volver

Hao: oh si! Como lo olvidé…y tu mamá?

Hanna: ella se va a quedar unos días mas

Hao: que bien!

Hanna: o.o?

Hao: es decir…eh…bueno tu me entiendes n.nUu

Hanna: este…

Hao: como sea, quieres salir por un helado, tu tío Hao invita n-n

Hanna: gracias, pero no! quiero ver a Toribio n-n

Hao: te refieres a tu pez?

Hanna: si! Dónde esta?

Hao: dónde siempre u.u

Hanna se fue corriendo alegremente a la sala, en dónde estaba su adorado pececito. Hao se estaba preparando para lo peor…

Hanna: TÍO HAO!

Hao: aquí vamos….escucha Hanna, no fue mi intención, no sé que pasó, tu sabes, yo que iba saber que…

Hanna: tío! mira esto, Toribio se hizo el muertito n—n

Hao: O.o el…muertito?

Hanna: si! Gracias tío, había estado enseñándoselo todo el mes –estrellitas en los ojos- además le hiciste el ambiente y todo, para que pareciera que de verdad esta muertito, gracias tío! sin ti el pobre Toribio estaría muerto, jajajaja y pensar que mamá apostó con papá que el Toribio iba a morir, porque no le limpiarías la pecera, ó no le darías de comer, bueno, mamá le debe mucho a mi papá!

Hao: o.oUU este…si, claro, vamos, dejemos que Toribio muera feliz…es decir! Que Toribio siga ensayando; vamos por un helado. Vete adelantando, en un momento estoy contigo

Hanna: esta bien!

Hanna se fue alegremente, dando saltitos de gusto, mientras Hao estaba viendo fúnebremente a la pobre pecera, el ingenuo de Hanna no sabía, que su pobre pez SI estaba muerto, y que el ambiente, era producto de que Hao no había limpiado la pecera en las 2 semanas que se fue Hanna.

Hao: ah…ahora que le diré? En algún momento se enterará…

Hao se fue con Hanna a comprar un helado, después de todo ya pensaría en algo, una excusa o ah…le dolía, bueno a su billetera, comprar un maldito pez dorado; suponía que eran muy comunes así que no tenía que batallar…al menos eso creía él…

Una semana después…

Hanna: Tío Hao!

Hao: que pasa!

Hanna: Torivio sigue haciéndose el muertito, no ha comido y aunque lo saqué para limpiar su pecera, no se mueve… oh...estará de verdad muerto?...

A Hanna se le empezaron a poner los ojos vidriosos, Hao conocía bien esos ojitos, y una vez que empezaba a llorar, nadie lo podía detener

Hao: espera Hanna!

Hanna: -con voz quebrada- que pasa tío Hao?

Hao: tu pez…

Hanna: pececito

Hao: esta bien ¬¬, tu PECECITO

Hanna: gracias n---n

Hao: de nada u.u, como sea tu pececito esta…esta… hibernando!

Hanna: hibernando? O.o

Hao: si, jejejeje, no lo sabías, estamos en septiembre, en esta época los peces hibernan

Hanna: no lo sabía o.o…

Hao: pues que te enseñan en la escuela? O.ó, bueno, como sea, cuándo llega tu madre?

Hanna: mañana

Hao: MAÑANA!

Hanna: si..por?

Hao: por nada,jejeje, solo preguntaba, por que no sales un rato?

Hanna: no, ahora quiero ver como mi pez hiberna n---n

Hao: este… bueno en un momento regreso

Hanna: a dónde vas tío Hao?

Hao: a sustituir a tu pez ¬¬….es decir! A… a visitar a Ariel

Hanna: Ariel? Quien es? la sirenita?

Hao: no, si! Bueno, ve a jugar si?

Hanna: no!

Hao: si!

Hanna: no!

Hao: -molesto- no quieres? Espíritu del fuego! No quieres que te fría ah, te imaginas un Hanna rostizado, ah? –sonrisa sádica-

Hanna: no, no n-n, te decía que ya me iba a fregar a otro lado n-n _mi tío es un maldito sádico ¬¬ _

Hao: eso pensé, ahora…vete!

Hanna: si ¬¬

En cuanto Hanna se fue, Hao cogió con asco al pez muerto y lo metió en una bolsa de plástico, llegó a la tienda de animales mas cercana y fue directamente a ver a los peces. El encargado de ahí, fue feliz con Hao a preguntar si se le ofrecía algo.

Hao: claro que se me ofrece algo, si no, entonces para que vendría ¬¬

Encargado: si, perdón señor n.nU _Maldito cínico ¬.¬ _que buscaba

Hao: un pez ¬¬

Encargado: si, pero que tipo de pez? n.nUUu

Hao: este tipo de pez –mostrándole la bolsita

Encargado: wow! Es un pez muy exótico y raro, debió costarle una fortuna, y una gran pérdida, solo un maldito descuidado lo hubiera dejado morir u.u

Hao: ¬¬Uu

Encargado: como sea, solo teníamos 3 ejemplares de estos peces y ayer se llevaron el último

Hao: 3, es solo un maldito pez dorado! ¬¬

Encargado: no! no solo es un pez dorado, es un pez dorado de aleta azul, vea a su pez, tiene una aleta azul

Hao: cierto, pero…quien notara la diferencia? Quiero un pez dorado y punto ¬¬

Encargado: seguro o.o?

Hao: si, no cuestione mis decisiones ¬¬

Después de entregarle el pez, Hao fue corriendo a toda velocida, para encontrarse con que Hanna iba abriendo la puerta de la casa con dos mocosos detrás de él.

Hanna: no me creen? El tío Hao me dijo que los peces hibernan, vamos para que lo vean

Hao corrió a toda la velocidad que pudo y rápidamente depositó el pez en la…pecera ¬¬

Hanna: tío? pensé que estabas visitando a Ariel o.o

Mocosos: Ariel, la sirenita? O.O

Hao: no ¬¬…y mira tu pez ya se despertó!

Hanna: ah….pero quería mostrarles a mis amigos que los peces hibernan

Hao: pues será para otra ocasión ¬¬

Hanna: bue…T.T

En ese momento entró Anna

Hao: Anna! Pensé que llegarías hasta mañana

Anna: dónde esta el pez? ¬¬

Hao: si hola! Estoy bien gracias y tu, gracias por preocuparte ¬¬

Anna: si como sea, dónde esta Hanna y el pez?

Hao: Hanna esta con el pez y el pez con Hanna ¬¬

Anna: el pez sigue vivo?

Hao: gracias por la confianza ¬o¬

Anna fue a la sala para encontrar a Hanna y al pez jugando alegremente

Anna: que hiciste con el pez?

Hao: nada…

Anna: no mientas, el Toribio era un amargado que ni pelaba a Hanna ¬¬

Hao: pues… lo hice recapacitar, que te parece?

Anna: supongo que perdí, santo cielo, yo nunca me equivoco u.u

Hao: pues, ahora si n-n

Anna: bueno, como sea, Hanna ya es hora de cenar deja a ese maldito pez y ven a poner la mesa ¬¬

Hanna se fue y dejó a Hao solo, Hao le agradeció al pez de una mirada y decidió tirar la bolsa del pobre pez muerto, pero cuando volteó, la bolsa estaba vacía…Hao se asustó, volteó a ver al otro pez y cual no sería su sorpresa, que el pez, tenía… una aleta azul…

Hola n-n! espero que les haya gustado -, que habrá pasado con el otro pez? los peces hibernan? Anna pagará la apuesta a Yoh? Hao vivirá con el terror del pez dorado con aleta azul? Poque hago tantas preguntas? xD


	2. El osito de peluche

El osito de peluche

Era una mañana tranquila, Hao estaba recostado tranquilamente en un sillón, Anna no estaba, tal vez eso responda a una duda de ¿si esta con Anna, como es que no esta trabajando? Pues bien...ahí esta la respuesta u.u...Hanna estaba jugando felizmente con un osito de peluche que le habían regalado al cumplir el año. Todo era paz y tranquilidad...Hao estaba meditando hasta que... Hanna apretó tan fuerte a su osito de peluche que su cabeza casi salió volando (la del peluche o.o)

Hanna: O.O...T.T...T….Tío...TÍO HAO!!!!!!

Hao: si yo ya sabía que este silencio no era normal -.- que pasa Hanna?!

Hao fue a dónde estaba el mocoso en cuestión u.ú, que se encontraba peor que Magdalena a moco tendido. Hao se inclinó ante él.

Hao: o.ô

Hanna: T.T mi...mi osito Paswato!!!

Hao: _primero el pez y ahora esto _que le ocurrió a...Paswato? o.ô...sobrino...de dónde sacas esos nombres tan raros?

Hanna: eso no importa!!! T.T Sir. Paswato esta casi decapitado!!!!

Hao: Sir? O.o

Hanna: Harry Potter u.u

Hao: Harry Potter?

Hanna: si!!!! El que sobrevivió a...a... –susurrándole- a ya sabes quien..OoO

Hao: enserio? o.ô

Hanna: si tío!!!! Es que no ves tele?!! O.ó

Hao: de hecho...no, eso es solo para personas ignorantes que quieren pudrirse viendo programas que solo les atrofian el cerebro u.ú

Hanna: tío...T.T por qué no eres un tío normal?

Hao: PORQUE no soy normal u.u

Hanna: vale...pero no estábamos en eso, lo que quiero decir es que Sir. Paswato esta casi decapitado

Hao: y?

Hanna: no me lo puedes arreglar? T.T

Hao: yo? Jajajaja, Hanna estas pidiendo que yo, el gran Hao cosa tu oso de peluche?

Hanna: si T.T

Hao: pues no ¬¬

Hanna: pero tío…TT

Hao: nada de tío, yo no me rebajaré a coser a un oso casi decapitado

Hanna: pero…

Hao: pero que?

Hanna: pero es mi oso favorito!!!

Hao: y eso a mi que? o.ó

Hanna: por favor tío!!!

Hao: no

Hanna: siii?

Hao: no

Hanna: siiii

Hao: noooo

Y así duró un buen rato la pelea entre tío y sobrino. Hasta que el sobrino ganó, como? No lo sé, no tomé la molestia de pensarlo o.ô

Hao: esta bien ¬¬, _mas vale que nadie vea lo que voy a hacer_ trae para acá el hilo y la aguja

Hanna: si!

Hao: bien, bien…como empezaré…

Hanna: aquí está el hilo y la guja tío!!

Hao: ok, ahora si…que hay que hacer?

Hanna: O.O ehm…meter el hilo en la aguja

Hao: oh si, si, claro! Jaja te estaba poniendo a prueba…¬¬ ehm…esta cosa no se puede meter, el orificio es demasiado pequeño y angosto

Hanna: tío, déjame intentarlo ¬¬UU

Hao: ahá

Hanna: ya esta ¬¬

Hao: pura suerte, yo hubiera podido hacer lo mismo

Hanna: ahá ¬¬

Hao: ahora, sal de la habitación que tengo que concentrarme

Hanna: ehm…de acuerdo o.oUu

45 minutos después….

Hao salió de la habitación con las manos vendadas y Sir. Paswato

Hao: toma tu estúpido oso y no me molestes más

Hanna: si!! Gracias tío te quedó muy bien, eres muy bueno cosiendo

Hao: si claro ¬¬ tu oso me costó que varias veces me picara con la bendita aguja ¬¬

Hanna: pero bueno, ya esta todo bien n----n

Hao: ahá, ahora déjame descansar

15 minutos después…

Hanna: tío!!!!

Hao: y ahora que??

Hanna: el perro, le arrancó la cabeza a Sir. Paswato!!! T.T

Hao: QUE?! desde cuando tenemos perro?

Hanna: no lo sé, pero el muy sin vergüenza huyó!!! Y mi osito está decapitado completamente

Hao: no lo coseré de nuevo!!!

- Coser que?

Hao: o.o''' Anna?

Anna: te hice una pregunta Hao Asakura, coser que?

Hao: un oso de Hanna jeje

Anna: y por qué dices que no lo vas a coser?

Hao: porque ya lo cosí una vez ToT y mis manos quedaron muy magulladas

Anna: ¬¬….

5 minutos después…

Vemos a Hao en un sillón con un oso, una aguja y un hilo, cosiendo y de vez en cuando soltando algún quejido por la aguja

Hao: maldita Anna, maldito Hanna, maldito Yoh ¬¬, tenías que casarte y tener un hijo!! Algún día me vengaré y ya veremos quién ríe!!!

Anna: cállate!!! Y sigue cosiendo ¬¬

Hao: algún día, todos me la pagarán, pero mientras…daré clases de costura, creo que tengo un don nato para coser u.u

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hola!! perdón por tanta demora, pero espero que les guste este cap, les prometo que ya no me tardaré tanto, de cualquier manera ya tengo en mente varios capítulos. Espero sus reviews!! y muchas gracias por los que me mandaron sus reviews xD fue una gran inspiracíón para mi -


	3. Preparando tamales con Tamao

Preparando tamales con Tamao

Era una linda y tranquila tarde, Hao se hallaba recostado en una hamaca, al parecer estaba profundamente dormido, soñando con la destrucción de los humanos, un mundo de shamanes fuertes y cosas por el estilo…si, Hao estaba teniendo su mejor sueño…hasta que…

- TÍO HAO!!!!!!!!! –gritó el pequeño Hanna, haciendo que Hao se sobresaltara y se cayera de la hamaca

- Ouch…-dijo este adolorido- que rayos te pasa Hanna? Porque me despiertas de esa manera, es que así despiertas a tu madre? ¬¬

- No, me da miedo n.nUu

- Te da miedo…y no te inspiro lo mismo? ¬¬

- Ete…no o.o

- Yo soy el shaman del fuego! Puedo que…

- marte cuando quiera, yo podría apoderarme del alma de tu padre, o sea el mío, cuando se me pegue la gana…- dijo el pequeño que ya se lo sabía de memoria

- Si, bueno, tú le quitas toda la emoción ¬¬, y dime, ¿por qué rayos me vienes a molestar a mí, y no al tonto de tu padre?

- Porque mi papá salió de nuevo

- Genial, solo está en casa 5 horas al día

- Sólo será por un periodo corto, y por eso mi mamá te encargó de que me cuidaras n.n

- Encargó? Yo diría que Amenazó ¬¬Uu

- Pero bueno, el caso es que mi maestra…

- Esa rechoncha?

- Sip

- Ah, continúa

- Bueno, mi maestra…

- Esa de cabello corto?

- Siii, mi maestra…

- Esa de ojos verdes?

- Que si!!, mi maestra, esa rechoncha de cabello corto y negro, de ojos verdes y tez blanca, cejas espesas, y cara bonachona, ESA MAESTRA! ¬¬!!!

- T.T…sólo tenía curiosidad…amargado

- Ah…u.u…como sea, mi maestra…-Hanna guardó silencio para ver si Hao abría de nuevo su santa boca, al ver que no, volvió a hablar- nos informó que va a ver un festival, para recaudar fondos para impermeabilizar la escuela

- Ahá

- Y a mi me tocó hacer tamales nOn

- Oo…Qué es eso?

- No sé…ToT…

- Entonces por qué te emocionas? ¬¬

- Porque la palabra es graciosa non

- Chistoso…¬¬, como sea, iremos con tu amiga

- Qué amiga?

- Esa, de cabello rosa

- Oh…Tamao?

- Si, si, esa, ya sabía que me sonaba el nombre

- o.o…qué te hace pensar que Tamao sabe preparar tamales?

- Bueno, si cambiamos la "o" por la "l", dirá tamal, y si sus nombres son casi idénticos, la chica tendrá que saber que es eso.

- o.o…buen punto

Así, nuestros dos valientes amigos, fueron a casa de tamal…perdón, Tamao, cuando ella abrió se asombró de ver a ambos chicos.

- Joven Hao, pequeño Hanna, que les trae por aquí?

- Venimos a que nos enseñes a hacer tamales –dijo Hanna con una gran sonrisa

- No preguntaré porque pensaron que yo los podía hacer T.T _mi nombre está maldito TT_.

- Si bueno, sabes o no?

- Para su suerte, si, pasen, justamente estaba cocinando

- tamales?

- No, pambazos ¬¬, claro que tamales, pasen ya

- Huy, amargada ¬¬ -murmuraron Hao y Hanna a la vez

- Hay…me agarraron cuando estaba en pleno ritual de la cocina, quien no estaría irritado por eso –susurró la chica

Los tres entraron a la cocina, la estufa estaba con ollas echando vapor, hojas de lo que parecía ser, de maíz, pasas, colorante rosa, y queso y toda la fregadera que llevan los tamales ¬¬.

- Como son los tamales? –preguntó inocentemente Hao

- Son…son…cosas hechas de masa –fue la inocente respuesta de Tamao ¬¬Uu

- Que específica ¬¬

- No se explicar, pero les enseñaré como hacerlos.

Y así nuestra amiga, guió a Hao y a Hanna al misterioso, enigmático y excitante…mundo de la cocina.

- Primero que nada –anunció la nueva sensei de los chicos- pónganse delantales

- Ahá, y dónde hay? ¬¬ -preguntó Hao

- Por suerte, yo colecciono delantales, así que les prestaré uno, pero cuídenmelos, por favor, es lo que mas tengo y aprecio

- Ahá…¬¬UU

- U.u…como sea, la mala noticia…

- Nunca dijiste que hubiera una ¬¬UU

- Pues ahora si ¬¬U, es que tengo puros delantales rosas, así que tendrán que sobrellevarse con ese color.

- Que va, si no hay más remedio

- Bueno, no fue tan difícil convencerlos…

- Ya me las pagarás, pero ahora están los tamales

- U.u, bien, primero…

Y así comenzó la lección…Tamao demostró tener una santa paciencia, sobre todo con Hao, el pequeño Hanna sólo cometió algunos errores al principio, para el ocaso, Hanna era todo un tamalero de primera.

- Bien chicos –anunció Tamao- me da gusto decirles, que han avanzado –volteo a ver a Hanna que estaba impecable, con una gran sonrisa en el rostro y una bandeja de tamales que desprendían un aroma delicioso, luego volteo a ver a Hao que estaba hecho un asco, con masa hasta en su cabello, el delantal todo regado de chile, mole y pozole y una bandeja desparramada de masa hecha líquido, su cara estaba totalmente irritada –Bien- prosiguió la chica- en este caso, sólo Hanna prosperó en su propósito…Hao…ahí la lleva -.-Uu

- nOn

- ¬¬ (creo que no hace falta poner de quien eran esas expresiones, cierto?)

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Después de un rato, vemos a Hanna y a Hao caminando con una gran bolsa llena de tamales.

- No quiero volver a ver un tamal en mi vida…ni tampoco un delantal –dijo Hao irritado con el delantal en sus manos producto de que Tamao le dijera, o más bien…le ordenará que lo lavara (el lado agresivo de Tamao…nah) si bien podría haberla calcinado, la chica les había hecho el favor de ayudarles, así que el podría ser maldito pero no malagradecido-

- Pero que dices tío, dentro de dos semanas haremos más non

- O.O QUE?

- Si, n.n, los tamales son para dentro de dos semanas, hoy aprendimos como hacerlos, así que ya no habrá problema

- Hanna…-dijo Hao con una gran aura azul intimidando a su sobrino

- Va-vamos tío –tartamudeó el pequeño algo nervioso- no me negarás que fue divertido n.nUUuu

- Si…-dijo Hao arrastrando la palabra- y sabes que es más divertido? –pronunció con voz de ultratumba y con una sonrisa macabra

- Qu-qu-qué? –articuló el niño difícilmente mientras sentía cada vez más miedo

- El juego de quemen, torturen y calcinen a Hanna –pronunció débilmente Hao mientras de su mano salía una llama

- NOOOOO!!!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ohayo!! Perdón por tanta tardanza u.u, en verdad he estado ocupada sobrellevando muchas cosas, como la escuela y la flojera xDUu, pero bueno aquí está el tercer cap. Como respuesta general, si va a ver un tío Lyserg, pero si se refieren a yaoi…no u.u, en realidad lo siento por lo que les gusta este género y querían que fuera así está historia, pero si es así, espero sigan leyendo mi historia que se publican caps por todos los que me dejan reviews (más vale tarde que nunca xDU). Gracias a:

**ESTRELLA DE KALEIDO STAR: **gracias por tu review, y perdón por tanta demora, espero que este capítulo la recompense, por lo menos en cierta parte n.nUu. Lo del tío Lyserg, como especifiqué arriba si aparecerá pero no en forme de yaoi, si a eso te refieres, aún así espero que sigas leyendo los caps!

**SHIRAZE ASAKURA TAO: **gommen!!! Porque el cap no llegó pronto, pero te prometo, si es que llegas a leer esto xD, que actualizaré más seguido, ya tengo dos caps en mente!

**Oo-Lady Scorpio-oO: **gracias por tu review, espero que este cap te haya gustado, si es que no te has aburrido de esperarlo xD

**Hanna Li Asakura: **A cualquiera mataría de risa el sufrimiento de Hao, pero me agrada que te hayas tomado la molestia de leer mi fic, muchas gracias!!

**Shanille Tao: **Jajaja, xDDD, Hanna tiene la mente igual de retorcida que su madre (Anna: Hey! ¬¬, me las pagarás). Gracias por tu review, espero que si llegas a leer este cap, te guste!

**Nicky-hitomi: **Sehhh, primero del pez y luego las agujas, como sea, gracias por leer el fic y dejarme el review!!! Todos los reviews me inspiran a seguir con este fic (aunque no lo parezca por actualizar después de meses).

**Dianiz: **Gracias por tu review, trataré de actualizar más seguido, aún tengo que actualizar tres fics, y poner el segundo cap que también es de Shaman King, porque ese en realidad si lo tengo olvidado Uu…

**AnAbLaCk0516: **Sir Pasawato no sufrió tanto como las manos de Hao xD, pero bueno, perdona tata demora y gracias por tu review!!

**Azu Asakura: **Gracias por tu review, espero que te haya gustado este cap, y espero que sigas leyendo más caps!

**xBelieveInDremasx: **gracias por tu review! xD, espero que te haya gustado este cap

**Adry-Chan1: **Jajaja, en verdad gracias por leer mi fic, que humildemente hago xDD, espero que sigas leyendo los caps. Que pronto serán mucho mejores, con la aparición de nuevos personajes!!

_**Próximamente: **_Tío Lyserg, Tío Len, Tío Horo, Tía Pilika y Papá Yoh xD!!! (poco a poc irán apareciendo!)


End file.
